


Pretend There’s No World Outside

by mistyegg



Series: Midnight Oil [25]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Prompt: You wake in the night and turn on the light but it's not working.





	Pretend There’s No World Outside

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't seen the movie (i know, i know) but i've read a large chunk of the comics so i think i did okay. this is for chloe
> 
> title from banana pancakes by jack johnson

Eddie is startled awake suddenly, and he notices two things at once: it’s the middle of the night, and he’s freezing his ass off. He groans under his breath and rubbed his face in the pillow, too tired to wake up. “V?”  
  
He could feel Venom shiver at the rough sound of his voice. _“There is no power, Eddie. It’s cold.”_  
  
“No heater,” He grumbled, tugging the blanket up to his neck and curling into a ball. “Fuck, it’s so early.”  
  
He let out a small hum when Venom seeped out from his skin, warm as they enveloped him. “Venom?”  
  
_“Keep us warm, Eddie,”_ their voice echoed, face appearing  next to Eddie’s own and nuzzling his cheek. They finally settled in the crook of his neck, black skin covering Eddie’s body, leaving his head exposed. He kissed Venom’s head and relaxed back into the pillow; the power outage will be a problem for when he wakes up at a decent time.


End file.
